


Butterfly Kisses

by Mie779



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Love, Gen, Growing Up, butterfly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mie779/pseuds/Mie779
Summary: Hope orientated one shot with little peeks to her life, with her daddy Killian and Butterfly kisses along the way. (Emma is there too, no worries, just exploring the daughter/father relationship between Hope and Killian). Inspired by the song "Butterfly kisses" by Bob Carlisle.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is a fluffy little Swan-Jones family orientated fic, mainly focused on Hope, and her life growing up with her Daddy's Butterfly kisses. It's a one-shot but those pesky plot bunnies in my head feel in love with something here (see endnotes ;) ) and might need to pick this up and explore more of Hopes life, seen from her POV. This Killian's POV, his life as a father, and how things happen while he sees his girl grow up.
> 
> I'm giving this as an early Christmas gift to a dear online friend of mine, Kimberly 3 All the drama llamas you've encountered the past few weeks (and even further back) you don't deserve all that shite, it pains my heart to only be able to give online moral support. This is for you, I know how you love the family life of our beloved ship CaptainSwan, and their baby girl Hope.
> 
> THANK YOU Jessica for looking this over for me and giving me a few pointers on where to improve. Our time spent talking about writing and OUAT (and music and much more) is so precious to me 3
> 
> The song is "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. I heard the version Cliff Richard sang many years back, and have always loved the song and the lyrics are just so beautiful. A few weeks ago I heard the song again and well yeah a plot bunny whispered, "hey would this just fit perfectly into the life of Hope and her father?" YES, IT FRIGGIN DOES.
> 
> So here you go, hope you enjoy this as much as it was fun to write (btw did write this over a weekend during NaNoWriMo 2020, so yay me for finishing more things in that regard.)

Part 1

**There's two** **things** **I know for sure**

**She was sent here from heaven**

**And she's daddy's** **little** **girl**

**As I drop to my** **knees** **by her bed at night**

**She** **talks** **to Jesus, and I** **close** **my eyes.**

**And I** **thank** **God for all of the joy in my life**

**Oh, but most of all, for**

THE FIRST BUTTERFLY KISS

Killian Jones was a man who lived a few centuries more than most men, but the greatest change and joy in his life was now fixed to the tiny bundle laying nestled in his arms. Gazing at the golden tuft of hair peeking from under the baby cap Mary Margaret fashioned for her first granddaughter, he felt content and joyful beyond anything. Thinking of his wedding as the other biggest joy in his life he knew that even an old scruffy pirate like him would be able to find true love and happiness in life.

The infant, mere hours old, squirmed in her wrapped up blanket and her father cooed and shushed, bending over her tiny head and placed a butterfly kiss on her golden hair. Their baby girl was a beautiful and perfect mix of his and Emma's features. Her mother's golden hair, mouth, and nose, her daddy's blue eyes, and to his dismay his pointy ears. Emma did say she liked them and when she nearly choked to tears when she spotted those elven ears on their baby girl he grinned and accepted it as part of their baby.

"Hey girl, daddy's got you love. No need to fuss, you wore out your mama coming to this world." He whispered and looked behind him, through the glass doors leading back into their bedroom. Emma wanted to give birth at home, and it went smoothly yet a slightly long birth. The Blue Fairy was there and helped as a midwife. The rest of his extended family waited in the living room and after having said their congratulations to the new parents they all left, leaving the house quiet.

Killian placed another butterfly kiss on the baby's forehead, right over her tiny eyebrow. This made the infant wrinkle her nose and forehead in the most adorable way Killian had ever seen. Shaking his head he was marveling how an old rugged pirate would now find things like a baby's facial expressions _adorable._ He imagined it was one of those little things in life that changed when you found your true love.

Looking out on the garden below him, stretching down toward the waters further on, he watched the sun begin to set. A flutter of butterflies flew by him and circled a large butterfly bush Emma planted on their balcony, in a large pot. Looking at the small creatures he marveled at their graceful movement. Such tiny things moving with such ease from one flower to the other. Looking at his daughter he felt his heart swell with love for the little girl. She too was so tiny and fragile right now, but knowing her parents' strength he knew she would become a fierce lass who would conquer any obstacle. "I will promise to give you any kiss or hug you ever need, any advice or teaching you might require, your heart's desire I will forever give to you, my love."

He gave her yet another butterfly kiss and knew in his heart that this little girl would forever change his life.

"Killian?" Emma's voice drifted out to him and he quickly pulled back the sliding doors and entered their bedroom. They got this house because of the view and the balcony connected to their master bedroom. They loved to sit out there and enjoy the sunset, and on occasion have a little nightcap by the small patio set Emma found in some quaint little store selling second-hand wares.

"Let's go see mommy, shall we." He whispered to the girl in his arms, he grinned as he approached Emma now laying awake.

"Hey love, how are you feeling." He whispered, he didn't want to disturb their sleeping baby.

"I'm good, tired, and beat up. Boy, I forgot how tiring childbirth is," She mused and got a faraway look on her face. Killian knew she thought of when she gave birth to Henry, and what a different experience it was compared to what they just been through a few hours ago.

"Hmm and this little angel is sound asleep, guess she got a wee bit tired as well," Killian said and gently sat down next to Emma, letting his backrest against the headboard.

"I bet she did, so how is daddy doing?" She asked with a grin and placed her head on his shoulder looking down at their girl.

"He is doing great, fantastic, and yet it still feels like a dream come true, holding her in my arms like this, after so many things we've been through you and me, it all boils down to this one moment in time." He placed a lingering kiss on Emma's forehead and closed his eyes, just enjoying the closeness he felt with his wife and now their baby daughter.

"That's good, yeah it's been one hell of a ride for us, hmm. But I wouldn't change it for anything in the world." Emma reached over and gently caressed the tiny cheek of their daughter, "she is so beautiful, she really is, even those cute ears of hers." She looked up at Killian who scowled at her mentioning his ears.

"No more talking about my ears love," he grumbled good naturally, then slanted her a smile, "I do hope she keeps my blue eyes though, think your mother, in her endless mothering wisdom said that all babies are born with blue eyes." Killian shrugged and chuckled at all the baby advice his mother-in-law was constantly giving them, all the way up to the actual birth. Emma had to yell at her mother to leave the room, she only wanted Killian in there, with the Blue Fairy standing in attendance to deliver the baby.

"Yeah me too, those eyes will charm the boys in this town," Emma said with a fond smile.

"Over my dead body, when that time comes I will begin to sharpen my hook again, mark my words love," He looked to his hook, now duller, yet as a safety precaution, Emma had fashioned him a protective rubber ball he could wear on his hook when he would take care of their baby.

"Awe come on, the fearsome Hook can't deal with the line of suitors coming to knock on our door when our little princess turns 18," Emma said with a laugh.

Killian grinned wryly and shrugged, "I might have to get used to it, if she does get to have your magic I might be completely powerless to do anything about it. We just raise her, to be honest, and true to her _own_ desires and not let anyone dictate what she should do with her life." Killian said in a firm voice.

Emma nodded and looked at their daughter, "well before all of that she does need a name you know."

"Aye she does, what do you have in mind now that we've met her," Killian asked. Emma hadn't wanted to make baby name lists, she wanted to meet their child first.

"I was thinking about Hope," Emma said gently and found the girl's tiny hand in a fold in the blanket.

"Hmm, I like that name, what do you think sweet one?" Killian nuzzled the blond hair and kissed a butterfly kiss on her tiny forehead. Again the baby squinched up her tiny face at the touch and he chuckled, "I'm not sure what that means but let's say she agrees."

"Hey, Hope!" Emma cooed and smiled at Killian, who could see the happy tears brimming in her eyes. He gulped down some air and gave her a big grin, he felt his own emotions run a little wild too.

"Aye, Hope is a fine name for her," Killian said and watched their daughter begin to wake up and fuss, her tiny mouth opened and made some tiny smacking sounds and a whimper.

"Ah, I guess someone is hungry," Emma said with a smile and reached for their daughter.

"Hmm, that I can't help you with right now," Killian said with a fond smile and helped Emma get settled with Hope.

Emma looked so at ease like this, even the breastfeeding came naturally for her, even though it hadn't been something she'd done before. Killian knew she was very adamant about wanting to breastfeed their baby girl.

"But one day you will," Emma said fondly and gently placed Hope so she could latch on to her breast. The baby began feeding and the look on Emma's face was pure contentment and joy, and a tiny bit of pride. Killian could see it all in her face and he knew she would be a fabulous mother.

He knew there would be times when things would be tough and life with a tiny baby wouldn't always be like this. But right now he was bloody happy and very content in how things were right now. He was with his true love and now that extended to the tiny bundle of joy currently having her meal.

—

Part 2

**For** **butterfly** **kisses** **after** **bedtime prayer**

**Stickin'** **little** **white** **flowers** **all up in her hair**

**"Walk** **beside** **the pony**

**Daddy, it's my** **first** **ride"**

**"I know the cake** **looks** **funny**

**Daddy, but I sure tried"**

**Oh, with all that I've done wrong**

**I must have done** **something** **right**

**To** **deserve** **a hug** **every** **morning**

**And** **butterfly** **kisses at night**

8 YEARS LATER

Killian found himself in the chaos of kids and adults alike, everything wrapped up in what would only be called the biggest birthday extravaganza Storybrooke might ever have seen. With the Grandmother doing all the planning and the birthday girl's mother trying to keep it simpler while the birthday girl herself only wanted to ride a pony, it all boiled down to this. His backyard now looked more like a combined pirate princess theme park. The bounce ship decked out as a pirate ship. The rambunctious boys took that one in a wild game of pirate play. Storybrooke was getting more and more little new kids around after every realm was now joined. It was no surprise that Hope's younger brother, Liam, age 5, was fighting his way to the top of the ship, trying to claim himself the rightful captain of the vessel. That lad was as fearless as his sister.

Looking for the little pirate princess he spotted her by the makeshift horse pen his father-in-law helped set up. David had also managed to locate a farmer who owned a small pony they could borrow for this grand party, all in the name of making his granddaughter happy. Her frilly pink princess dress was looking a little less pink after several hours of partying. Hope was her father's child, yet also played the part of a princess when needed.

Killian grinned while walking over to her, he knew she was only waiting to be able to ride the pony. He picked up a few small white flowers on his way and smiled when he stepped up next to her. The white flowers got tugged into her rumbled hairdo.

"Hi Hope," Killian said and hugged his daughter and placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead, something he always did whenever he greeted her. She loved those tiny kisses and shared quite a few herself from time to time.

"Hi, Daddy, can I ride the pony now… please, pretty please." Hope bounced on her feet and looked at the black and white pony in the pen.

"You know I just heard your mother and grandmother talk about those cakes being ready to serve, so why don't we eat the pretty cake you made with your mother and we rig up your majestic steed there afterward." Killian nodded to the docile pony calmly grazing as if it didn't care whatever happened.

"Yay. Cake, I did one of them myself," She said with a huge proud smile and ran ahead of him joining her mother and grandmother at the large food table.

Emma carried the curious cake Hope had decorated all by herself, well almost, her mother did help a bit. Getting closer he could see how proud his girl was looking as the cake was placed on the table, next to one other that her grandmother had made. The difference was remarkable, he knew his mother-in-law was one for tradition, order, and elegance, her cake was all of this and much more. But his eyes found Emma's beaming down at the art piece she'd just place on the table. Calling it art was much more appropriate, as it held an assortment of rainbow-colored fondant pieces, laid out in a very asymmetrical pattern. At the very top was a creature that was supposed to look like a pony or unicorn. It defied the laws of gravity as it was about to topple down the hillside of the cake.

Everyone gathered around the table, and when the kids heard someone yell "cake!" there was some joyful screaming and shouting and the horde of kids was now ready for cake.

"Hey Butterfly, you want to make a wish?" Killian nodded to the candle at the very top of her own decorated cake. Then he looked at his daughter, she looked a little worried and Killian crouched down next to her and bobbed her on the nose, "hey birthday girl what's the matter?"

"My cake looks odd, look the poor pony is falling." Her lower lip trembled in an attempt to not start crying. Killian knew Hope rarely cries unless alone or with her parents. Right now they were not alone, their family and friends, which included almost everyone in Storybrooke, were there.

"Your cake is a piece of art and that pony there just wants to run down the hill and right into your mouth," Killian said and picked up the fondant made pony and rode it toward Hope, making whinny sounds as he moved it down the cake. When he spotted a slight grin spreading over Hope's face he sighed in relief and said, "so how about that candle love, make a wish and make it a good one."

Hope nodded and looked between her mother and father with a huge smile on her lips. When she spotted her younger brother almost climbing up on the table to blow out the candles himself she huffed, "get down Liam, it's not your bloody birthday." She placed her hands at her hips looking sternly at her brother. She ignored the gasps and light chuckles from the adults when she used one of her father's 'pirate words'.

Killian tried to hide his grin but the look Emma gave him made him stop, then he picked up the little intruder and said to Hope, "now make that wish, love."

Hope took a deep breath and blew out the candle, her eyes closed for seconds afterward, with her family history one didn't take lightly on birthday wishes. Everyone cheered when she finally with a big proud smile exclaimed, "now we eat cake."

Every kid at the party wanted the colorful rainbow cake and Hope was helping her mother plate up a piece for each of her guests. When every kid was served the adults cut into Mary Margaret's masterpiece.

It didn't take long for the kids to have eaten their fill in cake and all the other treats available at the table. Now they were all running high on sugar and adding the slushie they consumed by now it was mayhem.

Killian found a spot next to his wife and nuzzled her neck, he was sitting astride the bench at the table, a leg on each side, his legs embracing her body.

"You did great with that cake love," Killian knew that Emma was the main help to Hope's birthday cake decorations.

"Well we did the decoration, my mother did bake the stupid thing." Emma sighed and leaned into her husband.

"It was a masterpiece, love, and I know that Hope was proud of it, even if the pony was about to keel over and fall." Killian pondered and let his hooked arm run up her spine. He could tell that his movements did something to her, and he grinned his trademark cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes and said, "seriously, here, we're at our daughter's birthday party."

"I want to show my appreciation for your hard work," Killian mumbled into her ear and managed to nibble her earlobe before she pulled away. Her colorful cheeks told him that she quite enjoyed his attention.

"Shut up," Emma mumbled and picked up her fork and ate the last cake on her plate.

"I'm a pirate after all."

"Go find our little pirate princess and tell her she can ride the pony back there." Emma rolled her eyes, Killian knew she wasn't too thrilled at letting her child ride a horse, but the lass was 8 and it was about high time she learned. Her grandfather was looking for a permanent horse to keep out at their farm.

Killian placed a smooch on her cheek and ignored Ruby's gagging noises from the other side of the table. He found his daughter lingering at the horse pen again, she tugged on her frilly skirt and looked at the pony with such longing that Killian couldn't help grinning a little.

"Hey Daddy, can I now ride that pony, I really really want to ride that pony so badly, you said I could ride it after the cake, and now we've had cake." Hope jumped up and down and when Killian nodded in agreement she squealed in delight. Quickly she shimmied out of her frilly skirt and now wearing leggings and her t-shirt.

The farmer who was lending them his pony was rigging up the mount and gave Hope a nice smile when he was ready.

Killian took Hope's hand and said, "come Butterfly, we go meet the little bugger."

"Mommy says you can't say bugger." Hope stated and turned her nose in the sky as she looked up at her daddy.

Killian chuckled, "aye I know, but let's go meet him."

"Hello there birthday girl, this is Buttercup, he is the nicest pony in town." The jolly farmer said and patted his pony on the muzzle.

Killian could feel Hope practically skip over to the tiny horse. He grinned and hoped that Emma would be okay if their daughter got a pony someday.

He took the offered helmet from the farmer and placed it on Hope's blond head, then he lifted her and placed her in the saddle. Her face beamed in delight and to be honest she looked like a natural up there.

The farmer gave the reins to Killian and he walked with Hope around the pen. Hope waved to her mother who did walk over to watch them circle the pen. Several of their other guests joined Emma at the pen, all smiling at the little girl's obvious joy of riding the pony. In Killian's mind, it was all good and the birthday certainly was a smashing success.

When the ride was over he picked up his big girl and hugged her close, and whispered in her ear, "you did great my pretty Butterfly," He kissed her cheek and smiled when she leaned in and kissed him too.

"Thank you, Daddy, this was the bestest birthday ever." She wiggled out of his embrace and rushed over to her mother who helped her climb the fence.

Killian watched them have a mother-daughter moment and his heart was filled with so much love for his family. He knew life would bring more butterfly kisses.

—-

Part 3

**Sweet** **sixteen** **today**

**She's** **looking** **like her mamma**

**A** **little** **more** **every** **day**

**One part woman, the** **other** **part girl**

**To** **perfume** **and makeup**

**From** **ribbons** **and curls**

**Trying her** **wings** **out in a great**

**Big** **world** **but I remember**

SWEET 16:

Storybrooke was part of a fairytale land with many realms joined in one, and over the years it all came together in pretty harmony and Regina rules the realms with her cunningness and now very kind heart. Yet some things didn't change just because you were from a land with magic and fairy tales. That 'Sweet 16' party, it was all Hope talked about the past few months.

Though she might not be the frilly girly-girl princess type she was looking forward to this special day. The giddy teenager joined forces with her grandmother, who still enjoyed party planning, and Mary Margaret being a princess herself and it all went a bit crazy. And having so close connections with the Queen herself it was bound to be some sort of mayhem. Killian feared what would come from their long planning sessions, he tried to butt out as he was asked. It was tough for the poor father as he usually knew Hope turned to him whenever she needed guidance. But now she needed help choosing dresses and entrees and other food choices, it was a mess.

He sat at the dining table in their house, contemplating if 11 o'clock was too early for rum. Rolling the coffee mug between his hands he listened to the girl chatter upstairs. It was dress-fitting day, and he was exiled to the downstairs.

Suddenly a door slammed and Hope's familiar stomping feet clomped down the steps. It usually sounded like this if the feisty teenager was pissed at her parents, or if her younger brother had 'borrowed' something from her. Liam's response usually was something in the line of "I'm the son of a pirate, deal with it _sister!_ " And the sister part sometimes ended up sounding much like Grumpy.

"Daddyyyyy?" Hope huffed and plopped down in the seat next to him, she curled her body into his side and he wrapped his hooked arm around her trembling body.

"Finally wore you out did they?" Killian chuckled and placed the tiniest butterfly kiss on her hairline. He knew that she was beginning to pull back a little whenever he wanted to give her one of his usual butterfly kisses. She claimed she was too bloody old for sweet kisses like this. Killian knew that she secretly still needed them from time to time. It was just a matter of knowing _when_ and sometimes he miscalculated. But today she seemed to lean into him more when he pressed his lips to her hair. So he gave her another butterfly kiss.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked gently.

"Nope, mom is being mom and grandmother is being a pain in the arse." Hope's last word was said much the same way her father would have and Killian grinned, he loved the fact that both his kids were picking up his small euphemisms and pirate dialect.

"Can't be that bad, they just want you to look pretty for your sweet-16 party, let them indulge a little." Killian tried to soothe her.

"And make me look like a pink meringue cake, in all my fluffy frilly glory, ain't gonna happen." Hope huffed. "I don't mind wearing a dress, I mean it's okay from time to time, but this monstrosity grandmother came up with, nope." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked like the stubborn little child she once was when she wasn't allowed to have more cake or stay up a little longer.

"Awe it can't be that bad." Killian tried again.

"Oh believe me daddy it's bad, as in bad bad and worse than bloody bad." She slumped over in her seat and rested her blond head on her arms.

"Want me to talk to them?" When Hope only shook her head he tried again, "how about you and I go dress shopping?"

This made her sit up straight and look at him with a laugh playing around her lips. "You? Do you want to go dress shopping? Daddy no offense but you're a bloody pirate you know bupkis about dresses."

"I know what my Butterfly girl likes and maybe all you need is a fresh pair of eyes." Killian shrugged and hoped she would maybe consider, he knew that both Emma and Mary Margaret would be sad if Hope didn't' wear a dress.

"Ain't I a bit too old to be called Butterfly girl, daddy?" She smirked and the look in her eyes told Killian she wasn't opposed to the idea.

"Never, now what do you say about going dress shopping with your old pirate daddy?" Killian asked and rose from his seat.

"As in now?" Her eyes bulged at the thought.

Killian shrugged, "yeah, we can steal out of the hours before they notice." He nodded his head up towards the stairs where Emma and Mary Margaret still talked.

Hope looked down at her attire, a worn pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt, and shrugged. Killian grinned, she might claim she wasn't all that girly girl but she did mind how she looked when going out. Hope found her burgundy leather jacket she'd gotten for Christmas and shrugged it on, then turned to Killian who found his leather jacket.

"We're going out!" he hollered up to the ladies, not waiting for their reply he rushed Hope out of the door and they walked to the downtown area of Storybrooke. The dress shop would be able to help them, Killian thought.

"Come on in love," He opened the door and let Hope enter. The lady owning the shop greeted them and Killian acknowledged her attempt to _not_ look awestruck by the fact that Captain Killian Jones and Princess Hope were in her shop.

"Good afternoon, what may I help you with," she said in a polite voice and looked between them.

Killian suddenly felt out of sorts and rubbed his neck. "Ah, the young lady here needs a dress for her sweet-16 party next week."

"Marvelous, do you have any preferences, Miss Jones?" The lady asked and didn't even glance at Killian anymore, her whole focus was on Hope and when Hope's eyes lit up at the lady's question he knew they were in good hands.

"Not too poofy and frilly, my mom and grandmother were trying to stuff me into this frilly tutu dress with way too poofy shoulders." Hope shuddered at the mere thought, the sales lady nodded in understanding. Then continued to ask more questions, and Killian let Hope do all the talking, he was a bloody pirate after all and knew nothing about dresses.

The next hour Hope tried various options and finally found one in a deep red color that hugged her body in way too many perfect places if one asked Killian. He suddenly realized that his little butterfly girl wasn't so little anymore. She was becoming a woman, bloody hell he wasn't ready for this. And that red dress only made her look so much more like her mother. Killian remembered the red dress Emma wore when they went back in time. Now his little girl was growing to look more like her mother each day, it was slightly nerve-wracking.

"This is the one Daddy, I want this one." She smoothed her hands over the skirt that did a small flare out from her hips, but not in an overly dramatic way.

"You look, beautiful love," He walked over and placed his trademark butterfly kiss on her cheek. Her face grew a little red and she mumbled something about being too old. He grinned and whispered, "never."

They brought the dress and went home to face the music so to speak. Emma was livid for the first few minutes, and Mary Margaret looked like a small thundercloud. But when both women laid eyes on the dress they both gasped in awe and all was forgotten and Emma was practically crying when Hope tried the dress on.

Hope's 'Sweet 16' party was a great success and the birthday girl was the happiest of them all, in her dress she'd bought together with her father.

While Liam tried to dance with his sister Emma slid up next to Killian watching their children goof around. Those two kids shared a special bond, yet at times they seemed to fight like cat and dog, but now they shared a special moment.

Emma wrapped her arm around his middle and snuggled close to him. Then she grinned up at him and said in a strange voice. "Who would have thought Captain Hook knew how to buy a dress?"

"Not me for certain," Killian grinned and watched his daughter dance with her brother who again and again stepped on her toes, "we seriously need to get that lad some dancing lessons, he's got two left feet."

Emma laughed at this and said, "well you could give him some private lessons I'm sure."

"I can try, but I don't have magic at hand like you do, love." He slanted her a look and bowed, "care for a dance love?"

"I would love to," Emma said and slid effortlessly into his arms. "Do you suppose he will show signs of magic?"

Killian raised an eyebrow at this, "what if he doesn't?"

"I don't know, I mean it doesn't seem to matter to him that his sister seems to hold so much magic." Emma shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Aye, he is pretty carefree for a teenager," Killian smiled and knew things would change soon for their son as well. "And I have no idea how all this magic is being inherited down from parents to the children, it doesn't matter."

Emma nodded in agreement and looked up at him with a curious smile on her lips when he raised an eyebrow she grinned.

"Thank you for going out to buy that dress Killian," Emma said and let her hand slide down to his front and caressed his chest over his heart.

"Didn't want a frilly tutu dress ruining our baby's sweet-16 party." Killian gave her a wink and grinned.

"Come on it wasn't that bad, was it?" Emma asked in a somewhat mock surprise.

"Well there's bad and then there's the pink frilly thing you and your mother thought our teenage girl would love to wear out in public. Love, I know you never had this party and never got to have all of this as a teenager, but you need to let our kids make their own choices even more so when they grow older." He glanced towards their children. Hope looked like she was about to murder her younger brother when he stepped on her toe again.

"I better go save our girl," Killian said with a smile, he kissed Emma on the cheek as she nodded and moved to talk with her parents.

Killian tapped Liam on the shoulder and said, "Can I take over here, want to dance with my girl." Liam grinned and nodded while stepping back making a somewhat perfect bow to his sister. _Well at least he's got his manners in order_ , Killian thought wryly as he ruffled the dark locks of his son. Liam dodged the hand of his father with a grumbled and rushed to the food table.

"Hello there Butterfly Girl. Care to dance with your old pirate Daddy?" Killian made a small bow too and looked up at his daughter. It still took his breath away seeing her so grown up on the verge of adulthood.

"Hi Daddy, I would love to." Hope slid into his arms and within seconds they picked up the dance and moved around the hall.

They danced to the next song as well before Hope claimed she needed some nourishment.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you." Killian stepped back and kept her hand in his. "You've grown so much Hope, I can't believe you're almost a woman now. Where did my tiny baby Butterfly go." He leaned over and placed a quick butterfly kiss on her cheek.

"She is flying high and knows she's still got her Daddy's butterfly kisses to carry away every sad thought," Hope said and wrapped her arms around him in a big tight hug.

"Always." Killian was surprised how heartfelt her words were and knew there would always be a time and place for more butterfly kisses.

—-

Part 4

**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;**

**sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.**

**"You know how much I love you, Daddy,**

**But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."**

**Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right**

**to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night.**

**All the precious time**

**Like the wind, the years go by.**

**Precious butterfly.**

**Spread your wings and fly**.

FIRST DATE: age 21

Killian walked into the living room and found their daughter, Hope, sitting on the couch twirling a small white flower between her fingers. Her eyes looked so far away. Wondering what was on her mind he cautiously sat down next to her, he knew from experience that Hope was quick to raise her temper if she felt they meddled too much.

He rested his elbows on his knees and picked at his hook with his fingers. Slanting a look her way he tried to figure out what his best approach would be, but when she finally took a deep breath he knew she would tell him now.

"I need a new dress." She bit her lower lip and tried to hide a small smile that found its way to her lips.

"Oh yeah? Why would you need a new dress?" Killian asked and scratched behind his ear in wonder.

"I have a date!" Her voice was a mere whisper and her gaze was held firm to her clasped hands still holding the tiny white flower.

Killian gently picked it out of her hands and tugged it behind her ear, "let's save the poor flower" He grinned and continued, "A date you say, as in with a lad?" His heart was beating a little too hard by now, as he certainly knew what she was talking about, he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with this. She looked so serious and he was determined to act as the caring daddy and not the man who wanted to beat the crap out of any young bloke who looked at his daughter.

"Daddyyyy!" Hope whined and leaned her head back against the couch.

"What? I mean it could be you and your girlfriends are planning something, or… I don't know…" Killian waved his hand in the air.

"It's a boy okay daddy and _don't,_ I mean _don't_ you bloody dare freak out okay," Hope said and glared at him, he nodded while trying to conceal the grin over his lips.

"Okay Butterfly I won't, who is the wee bugger I'm going to do a death stare match with when he comes to pick you up." Killian couldn't help but chuckle at his own words, and when Hope only squinted her eyes even more at his remark he smiled.

"Don't Daddy, I'm bloody 21 okay, it's way past the time any normal princess has her first date, so butt out okay." Hope huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aye, you're a princess alright, and keep in mind that your mother, grandmother, and hell even your Auntie Gina, will skin the wee lad if he mistreats you, so you might let the old man here know beforehand and I'll warn the poor bloke." Killian tried to explain.

"So now you're on Rue's side, bloody fantastic." Hope threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes at her father.

"Rue?" Killian wasn't familiar with the name and scrutinized Hope trying to figure out who the bloke was.

Hope closed her eyes and whispered, "he is the son of Pochahontas and John Smith," She raised an eyebrow challenging him to remember. When he shook his head she sighed, "okay you've met his parents 6 months ago when they moved closer to Storybrooke, they come from quite the farthest place in this joint realm thing Auntie Gina made all those years ago."

Killian was still finding it so funny that the once fearsome Evil queen now went under the name Auntie Gina by his children and those closest to her.

"I might remember them, she is a Native American right? I remember she got pretty close to Tiger Lilly at that party, they've had some similar lives growing up." When Hope nodded he continued, "but I can't recall any Rue?"

"His name is Rueben, Reuben Smith, he goes to the same bloody college now that I do." Hope tried to explain and fiddled with her fingers while a blush crept up her neck.

"So, you like this bloke?"

Hope nodded mutely and bit her lower lip, not daring to look at her daddy just now.

"Well if he goes to Magic Kingdom College, he might be worth looking into, so who were his parents again?" Killian asked and rubbed his chin trying to look as if he was thinking about something.

"Daddy! Please, don't make this sound like you're all in on this one, I just need a new dress and can we just leave it at that. Don't go all daddy protective mode here, I might be a princess but I can bloody well take care of myself." Hope glared at him and finished, "He is a nice guy really, his mother is a sort of princess among the Native American tribe she's from, though when she married John Smith she sort of lost her title, in a way. I don't know but they are okay parents."

"Did you meet them?" Killian asked, surprised.

"Once, his mother gave us some lecture about survival in the wild at one of my nature classes." Hope shrugged and looked like she just hoped this conversation would end soon.

Killian smiled in understanding, then he leaned over and placed a quick butterfly kiss on her cheek. She did a show of making a face and rubbing the spot, but the tiny twinkle in her eyes told him she didn't mind.

"I'll talk to your mother and maybe this time you will let her help you out with the dress," When Hope looked horrified he added, "give her a chance. I know she wants to do this sort of mother-daughter bonding with you."

Hope rolled her eyes, "alright." Killian beamed as he watched her jump from the couch in search of her mother.

"I think she's in the garden?" Killian suggested and relaxed into the cushion behind him. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that his little Butterfly girl might be moving on to even greater things, finding love was a huge step in life. Something he took a few hundred years to find. He sure hoped this bloke, Rue, would be able to treat his girl right and make sure she'd get enough of those butterfly kisses to soothe away any tears she might cry.

—-

Part 5

**She'll** **change** **her name today**

**She'll make a promise**

**And I'll give her away**

**Standing in the** **bride** **room**

**Just** **staring** **at her**

**She** **asked** **me what I'm thinking**

**And I said "I'm not sure**

**I just feel like I'm** **losing** **my baby girl"**

**Then she** **leaned** **over, gave me**

**Butterfly kisses, with her mama there**

**Sticking** **little** **white** **flowers** **all up in her hair**

**"Walk me down the** **aisle** **daddy, it's just**

**About time"**

**"Does my** **wedding** **gown look** **pretty** **Daddy?"**

**"Daddy don't cry"**

**Oh with all that I've done wrong**

**I must have done** **something** **right**

**To** **deserve** **her love** **every** **morning**

**And** **butterfly** **kisses**

**I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is**

**What love is**

**I know I've** **gotta** **let her go, but I'll always**

**Remember**

**Every hug in the morning, and** **butterfly** **kisses**

WEDDING: 5 YEARS LATER

Killian was a nervous wreck today, not because he was facing a fearsome dragon or ogre but because the sight in front of him was far scarier. His baby Hope, his Butterfly girl was dressed in a creamy white gown, that made sure she looked the part of the bride to be. Showing off her slender shoulders and the full skirt gave her the look of a real princess, and Killian thought back to the day he married Emma. His princess was as beautiful as Hope was right now, dressed like this she was the spitting image of her mother.

Emma was dressed in a deep red dress, much similar in design as the one she'd worn at that ball where she'd called herself princess Leah. Right now she was fussing with some small flowers she tried to arrange in their daughter's blond hair, all styled up in an elegant hairdo. Mother and daughter talked together in low voices and Killian let them have their moment. Throughout her childhood Hope had been Daddy's girl, loving her mother fiercely but Daddy was for the most part who she cried her eyes out if things went a bit crazy for her.

"Daddy, what are you thinking about?" Hope's voice suddenly pulled him out of his reveries. Bringing a genuine smile to his lips he walked over and leaned down placing a butterfly kiss on Hope's hairline while looking at his daughter through the mirror.

"I was merely thinking about how much I love you, and how proud me and your mom are. You found love, though it did take some time for you and Rue to figure things out." He glanced back at Emma and grinned.

"Yeah well, you guys took a long time too," Hope said and jutted out her chin, making her look slightly younger than her 26 years.

"I know but I'm just happy you found your true love," Killian said with a smile and looked at their beautiful daughter all dressed up for her big day. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "are you ready Butterfly?"

Hope rolled her eyes at the name, but rose from her seat and turned to her parents, her eyes shimmered with tears. Killian gulped down the lump forming in his throat, it was a rare sight to see the former pirate captain Killian Jones in almost tears. He grinned when Hope slanted a look and asked, "what's the matter, Daddy? Please don't cry."

"I'm not sure, I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl," Killian managed to say, he felt Emma squeeze his arm and she whispered that she would leave them alone. Vaguely he noticed Emma usher the rest of the bridal party out of the door, giving him one last moment with his daughter before she would start her new life with Rue.

Hope stood for a long time with a small smile playing over her lips, then she stepped closer and looked up at him. She wrapped her hands over his scruffy cheeks and gulped down, "you ain't losing me, Daddy, I will always be your Butterfly girl." She gulped down and raised herself and placed a lingering butterfly kiss on his cheek.

Killian felt his heart burst from love and affection, this amazing woman in front of him was the product of his and Emma's true love. It was the reason why she was the kick-ass woman, with magic matching even Regina's. She was a force to be reckoned with when angry, but also a delicate butterfly who would need protection. Knowing Rue a bit better after 5 years of courtship Killian knew the lad was cut from the right stuff to be just that man.

"I know Hope, you will always have us, your mother and I, and I know this new life you begin with Rue will be amazing and filled with wonderful adventures. Though you don't need to go into as much mess as your parents." Killian grinned when Hope rolled her eyes, he knew his and Emma's adventures were well known in the family and was still being told from time to time in this or that family get-together.

"Walk me down the aisle daddy, think it's about to start." A quick knock on the door affirmed this and Killian took a deep breath and offered her his arm. He knew the rest of the wedding party was waiting outside.

"You look so bloody beautiful Hope, that dress is something. That poor bloke Rue won't know what hit him once you join him at the altar. Wonder if he even will remember when to say 'I do'?" Killian said and chuckled, and grinned, even more, when Hope smacked his arm.

"Shut up daddy, Rue will remember, and so will I." Her voice was firm and sure and she straightened her back and shifted her shoulders, then her fingers gripped his arm.

"I know, you'll be amazing out there. I'm so proud." Killian said and walked her to the door, with a feeling of having done something right with his life when he deserved such love and butterfly kisses from his baby girl. He treasured every single moment he'd had with Hope, butterfly kisses included. He thought he must have done something right to deserve those each day. Today he was giving her away, letting her go, letting her fly toward her happy end. He knew he would have to let her go, and he knew the butterfly kisses would be fewer and far between, but they would never leave his heart.

As they joined the hustle and bustle of the wedding party, they were directed to the spots they should be. There was a pause in all the hubbub and he looked at Hope before going down the aisle. He leaned down and whispered, "just one more before you fly off on your own, my beautiful Butterfly girl." When she looked at him curiously he grinned and placed one last butterfly kiss on her cheek. The tears in her eyes told him she was happy and excited to begin this new adventure in her life.

The butterfly kisses included.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Endnotes: So yeah guess what that Rue lad is sort of growing on me, though you've not actually met him in person here in this fic you do hear about him. And his character is starting to form in my head as we speak. SO without giving too much of a promise I might end up picking this idea up while I also try to edit that monster I also finished in NaNoWriMo, my own original idea. It's crazy how things evolve like this when I write, now another project on my writing wish list... Well, merry Christmas to you all. Hope to hear a wee word or two about how you liked/didn't like this story. Thanks
> 
> One final FYI: for those who follow my writing in other fandoms, I also worked on one of my sort of abandoned fics (Dr. Quinn, Matthew, fic) during NaNo, so once that is done with editing I will update that. yay me...


End file.
